


Pyrruby's Early Morning

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, stomach inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	1. Chapter 1

As Pyrrha laid in her bed, a smile on her face while simply enjoying the warmth of her bedding compared to how cold Nora demanded the room be kept, the last thing she would’ve expected was a text from her girlfriend of a few months, Ruby Rose, to burst into her dorm and sprint into her bed. The redhead couldn’t contain the yelp of surprise that left her lips as the younger girl landed beside her, nearly throwing the taller girl out of her bed. “Ruby?! Why are you here? You don’t wake up this early!” It was clear in her tone that the Mistral girl wasn’t angry with her lover, just startled and confused for a moment, especially since she knew it was only about nine in the morning and the crimsonette hardly woke up before eleven on their days off. “.... But, it’s good to see you…”   
  
“Well, you wanted me to come and go on a breakfast date with you!~ I figured I’d get up early and make you breakfast!” The silver-eyed girl smiled as she watched her lover’s eyes light up in a bit of surprised joy. “Just something simple like pancakes so I don’t screw it up!” Lowering herself to lay beside her lover, the crimsonette smiled and gazed into the other’s emerald eyes, cupping a hand to her mouth as she lowered her town to a whisper. “Plus, if there’s any left, we can bring it to Nora as a gift.~” Ruby let out a soft giggle as she watched her girlfriend’s smile only grow at the idea.

 

“In a bit… Nora doesn’t ever wake up before noon if she’s cuddling with Ren.” Pyrrha smiled and wrapped an arm around her young lover as she pointed to her teammates, letting out a soft sigh as she watched Ren wave at the redheaded couple, keeping his eyes glued to his book. “At least she never keeps him from his reading…” Taking hold of her girlfriend’s cheeks, the Mistral girl pulled the crimsonette into a loving kiss, humming quietly at the sweet taste of sweets and strawberries that was already lingering on the leader’s lips. Even if her morning was a bit abruptly started, she could and would still enjoy Ruby’s presence, always loving to see the younger girl smile because of her.

 

The instant Pyrrha’s lips met her own, the crimsonette couldn’t contain the whimper of excitement that left her, grinning into the affection as she adjusted herself to sit in the redhead’s lap. A soft gasp left her as she felt her lover’s cock already stiffening under her, pulling away from the kiss to look into her girlfriend’s eyes once again. “Already? I’ve only been here five minutes! Or am I just that cute?~” The young leader did her best to tease the girl of her dreams, biting her lip as she gently rolled her hips along the rigid member that was only separated from her cunt by the champion’s blanket and her own panties.

 

“This is just what happens when you arrive first thing in the morning, Ruby.~” Pyrrha responded, the words leaving her tongue easily as she gazed into her lover’s silver eyes. “You’re also just that cute.” As she lay in bed, hands on Ruby’s hips, the redhead couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan as the young leader continued grinding against her, pushing her hips hard against her hardened cock with each movement. “Someone’s a bit eager this morning…” A smile formed on her own lips as she watched the crimsonette bite her own.

 

“It’s not my fault! You haven’t done anything with me in almost three weeks!~” As Ruby started grinding herself faster, she let out a soft whine, wanting the other’s length to be inside of her already but wanting to do her best to actually manage to tease her girlfriend. “Maybe it’d be better if….” As she stopped her hips, she could see a bit of disappointment fill Pyrrha’s features from the lack of warmth on her cock, but before she saw anything else on the champion’s cheeks, the crimsonette through the comforter off the bed, gasping in joy at the sight of the girthy length in front of her. “Definitely better without the blanket.~” Licking her lips, the younger girl got back into position, straddling her lover’s lap before capturing her lips in a loving kiss hearing a pleasured whine from the redhead.

 

Pyrrha didn’t hesitate to return the affection, smiling into the kiss as she felt her lover’s ever wettening cunt against her throbbing member, of course separated by those red panties that Ruby was wearing. The older of the two quickly placed one hand onto the crimsonette’s hip, running the other along her back until she had her hand buried into those sunset locks she loved. For a moment, the girl was so lost in the bliss of having her girlfriend in her lap and grinding against her cock, she had forgotten that two of her other teammates were in the room. When she remembered, it only sparked her lust even more, causing her to roll her hips against the motion of her girlfriend’s. As her lips parted from Ruby’s, a thought came to mind, one she absolutely loved and hoped the younger girl would be interested in. “... You know what would be amazing, cutie? A blowjob.~”

 

Gasping in delight at the thought, the silver-eyed girl eagerly nodded and adjusted herself so she was laying on her stomach between Pyrrha’s legs, happily comfortable as she rested her cheek against the champion’s perfect thighs. “You’re right!~ I haven’t been able to taste you since….” The young girl paused as she idly stroked the girlcock, having to actually think back to when she last had even licked Pyrrha’s cock, let alone gotten the entire thing in her mouth. After a moment or two of stroking the member in her grasps, she felt one of the Mistral girl’s hands tangle into her hair yet again, prompting her to stop her thought process. “Oh well!~” With an unparalleled enthusiasm, the crimsonette happily glided her tongue along the underside of her lover’s cock, happy to have the taste taint her tongue once again, especially as she listened to the pleasure gasp leave the redhead’s mouth.

 

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was more than happy to let her young girlfriend stroke her to completion if she wanted, just happy to have some attention on her needy cock finally. As she felt Ruby’s tongue hitting every stop of her cock it could manage, the redhead was on cloud nine, ecstatic about being able to cum from her girlfriend once again. Things only got better for her as she felt the crimsonette’s soft lips wrap around the head of her cock, tongue swirling around her tip for a moment before feeling her drop halfway down the member and gagging quietly. The champion was more than happy to hold her young lover down on her cock, refusing to let her pull her head back up too far, a happy moan leaving her lips as she felt Ruby’s tongue drag along the underside of her cock.

 

Feeling Pyrrha’s hand on her head, the crimsonette continued bobbing her head along what she could of the girl’s thick cock, smiling as she worked her way down and eventually reached the base, a happy moan leaving her as the redhead’s cock hit the back of her throat. However, that smile faded as she heard Ren groan from across the room, knowing that he just didn’t want to see the two of them and chance waking Nora. As the young leader swallowed around the member lodged in her throat, continuing to please it the best she could, she held her hand out towards the blanket that was touching the floor, signaling for her lover to drape it over her so there’d be some kind of muffling from her noises. As she felt the fabric be thrown over her, the young girl got to work, slurping her way back up her lover’s cock and bringing her hand to the rigid length to stroke what wasn’t lodged in her throat. It wasn’t too tough for her to properly deepthroat Pyrrha’s cock, but Ruby was more than happy when she could feel the older girl’s hips rolling against her face.

 

The Mistral girl was the type to not care if others were watching her get off at night, alone or with Ruby, but the thought of chancing waking her overactive friend while receiving a sloppy blowjob was enough to send her mind alight with lust. A smile came to her face as she could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching, causing her to push herself deeper into her lover’s perfect mouth and moaning as quietly as she could manage as she felt that perfectly molded throat swallow and spasm around her cock. It didn’t help that the crimsonette knew exactly the perfect spots on her cock to tease instinctively, bringing her to the edge of her orgasm just that much faster. “Oh dust, Ruby.~ I’m gonna cum!~” The words rolled off her tongue like music to the younger girl’s ears, bringing a big smile to both of their faces as the redhead took a firm grip on her lover’s head and held her in place, burying her cock deep into the girl’s throat and sending thick ropes of cum directly into her stomach.

 

As she swallowed every drop of cum that flooded into her, Ruby didn’t care if she was forced to swallow a gallon of the older girl’s cum, she just wanted a tasted. The crimsonette whimpered in hopes of getting the champion’s attention, silently letting her know to cum in her mouth as well, and that whimper quickly changed into a happy and needy moan as she felt that still throbbing cock pull back just enough to splash a rope or two onto her tongue. Even as she felt her girlfriend’s cock leave her mouth entirely and a few more ropes of cum land on her face, coating one of her cheeks while, the leader was far too focused on savoring the sweet taste of Pyrrha’s cum on her tongue. The taste wasn’t anything in particular, not too sweet and just a tad bit bitter, but it didn’t matter since it was the redhead’s cum. Ruby was more than happy to swallow it down as she felt her lover’s cock resting against her cheek, still as hard as when she started giving the blowjob. “Feels like someone wants more.~” The young girl teased, licking her lips and pressing the tip of her tongue to her girlfriend’s cock.

 

“I can’t help it with a cute little thing like you.~” The redhead’s voice came out smooth, confident, and even a bit seductive as she lifted the blanket up just enough to let her see her lover’s silver eyes staring back into her emerald ones. “But don’t think we’re done just yet, Ruby.” As she listened to the young leader’s squeal of joy and excitement, she couldn’t help but smile and feel her heart skip a beat. Getting to date a girl so energetic and equally loving and sexual was a treat in its own right, but finding one that adored almost everything about Pyrrha was a godsend, especially with the way the crimsonette gawked every time she saw the champion’s cock. Placing her hand on her girlfriend’s sides, Pyrrha was quick to lift the younger girl up and into her lap, back into the position the two started in before placing a few quick kisses on her lips and cheeks. She could tell from the smile her lips came in contact with that the silver-eyed girl was more than excited to have the large member inside of her, even if she just got part of her face painted a fresh coat of white. All she had to do was rest her hands on the other girl’s hips and wait for her to move herself into position, one of the best parts of getting Ruby into bed was watching her face and body light up at every chance she had to pleasure her lover.

 

As the crimsonette gently started grinding herself against her girlfriend’s cock once again, she couldn’t help but lean in close and place a few more quick pecks onto Pyrrha’s lips, smiling as she felt the tip of the girl’s cock prodding her entrance for just a moment, letting out a cute and quiet gasp when the tip nearly penetrated her. “Pyrrha!~” She tried to make it sound like a whine, but the name rolled off her tongue like a moan as she placed her hands on the redhead’s hips. Every moment was just another where she wanted the cock inside of her, pounding its way into her womb and filling her with cum at the end. It didn’t matter to her if she was going to get pregnant or not, she knew that feeling the Mistral girl’s cum flood into her was going to be like feeling Heaven on Remnant. She slowly moved one of her hands to the base of Pyrrha’s cock, turning it upwards before lowering herself onto it, gasping and biting her lip as she slowly inched her way down the rigid member. When she got about halfway, Ruby stopped in place, licking her lips and eying her gorgeous girlfriend’s body, smiling to herself as she managed to lift the redhead’s clothing up just enough to expose her full breasts to the room.

 

The sound of Ren telling the two of them to cover up a bit fell on deaf ears as Pyrrha felt her young lover grab her breast, watching her eyes light up in anticipation for what was to come, and the satisfaction as the redhead let out soft moans was more than enough reason for her to ignore her teammate. Fuck worrying about waking Nora up, right now Ruby was all that mattered to her, especially as she felt those soft hands play with her breasts. “That’s right… It’s been… too long since you’ve... got to touch them…” The champion had to focus on talking through her heavy breaths, smiling as she felt the crimsonette slowly lower herself down to the base of her cock like it was no problem, only to relish in the pleasured groan that left the young leader when she realized just how full of cock she was.

 

It didn’t take more than a few moments of simply savoring the feeling of her lover’s entire cock filling her cunt before Ruby smiled and started feverishly bouncing her hips, rocking her hips back and forth with the same energy she showed in a fight as she reached the base on her way back down. The crimsonette was torn between bringing pleasure to Pyrrha or focusing on herself and enjoying every second she could of being in control of the thick shaft inside her, happy either way but just unsure of what her focus should be. However, as she listened to her girlfriend’s moans fill the room and felt the way the member throbbed inside of her, she knew she could achieve both without worry. As she snaked her hands around the redhead’s neck, the young girl couldn’t help but smile and watched her girlfriend’s face contort in pleasure and bliss that was beyond basic understanding, every bounce bring a pulse of pure bliss through both of them as her tight cunt greedily clung to the girlcock buried inside of her, slipping into her womb every time she dropped to the base.

 

Throwing her head back in pure ecstasy, Pyrrha no longer cared about waking Nora, more than happy with the way Ruby clung to her member and her body. The redhead quickly laid down on her back, bringing her lover with her and tangling her hands into those sunset locks that she loved just to pull the younger of the two into a passionate kiss, both of them happily moaning into the show of affection as the pleasure built up between them. The champion was already extremely sensitive from the blowjob she received mere moments ago and she knew it wouldn’t be long until she came, but she wanted this time to be different, it was going to be Ruby’s birthday soon after all. Pulling her lips away just enough to look into those adoring silver eyes, the redhead couldn’t contain her smile before saying what was on her mind. “I want to cum inside you, Ruby. A special treat for my special girl’s birthday.~”

 

Hearing what Pyrrha had said, the crimsonette let out yet another squeal of pure joy. If it wasn’t for the way she was aggressively bouncing her hips, it would’ve seemed like she had just been given the gift of a lifetime. And it was just like Ruby to get even more excited and pace herself even faster to get the treat she craved so much. It was like her girlfriend read her mind with what she was offering, neither of them really taking into account the chance of ending up with a child in less than a year, but as long as the other was happy, neither one of the girls was going to end the relationship. As she placed a hand back onto Pyrrha’s breast, Ruby smile and placed a loving kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips, giggling quietly as she felt her lover’s cock twitch needily inside of her cunt. It only took another moment before she felt the torrent of Pyrrha’s cum flooding inside of her, filling her womb immensely with the seed she craved, throwing her over the edge of her own orgasm from just the warmth alone. The younger girl couldn’t help but smile widely as she felt her stomach start to swell from the sheer amount of cum that flooded inside of her, making her look two months pregnant before the flood of cum had ceased.

 

As she watched her lover’s body arch upward and her head be thrown back as a cry of pleasure left her lips, stomach expanding to accommodate the cum she had just filled her with, Pyrrha couldn’t help but let out a quiet giggle. As she watched Ruby lay back down against her, letting the crimsonette rest her head on her shoulder, she gently started rubbing her partner’s expanded stomach, feeling the warmth inside of it. The redhead placed a gently kiss onto Ruby’s cheek, smiling as she saw the look of pure joy in the girl’s silver eyes. “I love you, Ruby.~”   
  
“I love you too, Pyrrha… Soo much…”


	2. GreekFire's Pet

Yang sat in her bed, a smile on her face as her little sister continued sliding her tongue along her cock, happily moaning out into the room as she winked over to the crimsonette’s girlfriend, Pyrrha, across the room. “When you told me that you two wanted to -oh fuck- to let Ruby play with me while you watch…. I didn’t expect….” The blonde threw her head back, letting out a pleasured groan as she tangled her hand into her sister’s hair. “... Both of you to be so into it…” She referred to the way the redhead eagerly stroked her cock to the way Ruby eagerly licked every inch of Yang’s cock that she could manage. Even in this situation, the blonde wouldn’t admit that she had been hoping to do something like this with her sister since she first hit puberty.

 

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was happy as could be as she watched the young girlfriend she just creampied no more than two hours ago happily take her friend’s cock into her mouth. “Well… It was Ruby’s idea too, you know.~” The emerald-eyed girl smiled and bit her lip as she watched the two sisters enjoying themselves, glad she accepted her girlfriend’s incestuous proposal and got the chance to watch the two. The plan was to let Ruby and Yang have passionate sex on occasion as long on the champion got to watch them do it, but was more than happy with the sight before her. Seeing the crimsonette’s hand gently fondle her older sister’s full balls as her soft lips engulfed nearly every inch of the at massive cock into her throat. “She looks like she’s enjoying herself quite a bit, Yang.~”

 

The young leader ignored most of the conversation that was happening around her, just more than happy to have her older sister’s cock stuffed into her throat as she finally hit the base and swallowed around the member. Even going as far as to hum a song that Yang used to sing her when they were children to bring as much pleasure as she could, swirling her tongue along every inch of the blonde’s shaft that she could manage. Ruby was more than happy to wave her ass in the air for her girlfriend to peek at as well as she kissed her sister’s pelvis one again, starting to grow accustomed to the massive member lodged into her windpipe. Every inch was like an extra pleasurable layer of hell for the young girl to dive into without shame or remorse, happy to feel the brawler’s tight grip in her hair and slowly move her along her length. After a moment or two, the crimsonette forced her way back to the top of her sister’s cock, pulling off and placing nearly a dozen gentle kisses along the shaft and on the tip. “You taste so good, Yang!~ I think you may even be a bit bigger than Pyrrha!~” Of course, to her innocent mind, that was just a compliment towards her sister, but to the other two in the room, it was a challenge to see who was bigger.

 

It didn’t help Pyrrha’s case that the moment Ruby had started laying kisses along Yang’s shaft, that her cock was just a long as the younger girl’s face from her chin to the middle of her forehead. However, doing her best to bite back the frustration and desire that burned in her and even sparked her jealousy along, the redhead continued to stroke her cock, still finding enjoyment in the way the two sister’s eyed each other with a love and passion that was beyond her doing. Sisterly yet like lovers, caring yet wanting to get rough without going too far. Even with the challenge that was just initiated, she was more than happy to see her lover having as much fun as she was, especially once the crimsonette let out another eager moan as she buried the blonde’s cock into her throat yet again. 

 

“Oh really? Bigger than Pyrrha’s you say?~” The blonde was quick to pick up on the compliment, moaning out happily as she grabbed the sides of her younger sister’s head and started rolling her hips against the crimsonette’s lips. “Well maybe we’ll just have to see if I can fill your sweet little pussy even more than she can too.~” Just speaking those words were enough to cause her sister to moan, bring a bigger smile to her lips as she stood up, bringing Ruby to her knees with her and thrusting even faster into her mouth, relishing in the warm feeling of having the girl’s throat wrapped around her cock as she hummed. Tilting her head back in bliss, it was only a matter of moments before she let out a loud, near animalistic grunt before thrusting against the young leader’s face another time, sending rope after thick rope of cum directly down the girl’s throat and into her stomach. At least, until pulling away ever so slightly and letting a small amount splash against the silver-eyed girl’s tongue.

 

Seeing one of her best friends cum down her lover’s throat was enough to send Pyrrha over the edge, challenge aside, making the redheaded girl buck her hips as she launched nearly just as much cum onto the floor and even getting lucky enough for a strand to splash against Ruby’s back. It didn’t help that her girlfriend looked even more pleasured swallowing down her sister’s cum than her own. The champion was quick to get up after letting her seed onto the floor, smiling as she wrapped her hands into those sunset locks and planting a kiss onto the blonde’s lips. Even if she was only here to make her girlfriend happy with her incestuous desires, it’s not like she couldn’t get some personal enjoyment out of it, relishing in the way the blonde moaned into the kiss. Whether the moan came from her sister’s lips around her cock or just the kiss itself, Pyrrha didn’t know or care from the moment she felt Ruby’s face brush against her member before that familiar pair of lips wrapped around the tip and started to suck her dry even though she had just came.

 

Ruby internally rolled her eyes as she felt the two kiss above her, the placement of hands on her head shifting every second as the other two didn’t know whether to grab at each other or just grab at the crimsonette to hold her in place. After a moment of continually sucking on her girlfriend’s still rigid cock, the girl pulled away and out of the middle of the two of them, looking down to see that her stomach had already bulged ever so slightly from the amount of cum that filled her stomach. She continued to watch them make out with each other, biting her lip as her sister was the first one to grab at the other, Yang’s hand finding its place on Pyrrha’s ass and taking a firm squeeze.

 

Before things got too far, however, Ruby was quick to step in between the two and smile, pushing her redheaded lover onto the bed and keep her sister standing behind her. “We’re going to do something different. You two can keep making out, but I want you both inside me at once.” Without waiting for an answer from the two, the young leader smiled and wrapped her lips around her girlfriend’s cock once again, dragging her tongue along the underside of Pyrrha’s cock as she went to work. She was quick to reach a hand behind her body and pull on her soft asscheek, inviting Yang to fuck either hole that she wanted. The crimsonette was more than delighted as she felt her older sister’s cock plunge into her dripping cunt, filling her fully in one push and stretching her out more than the redhead’s cock.

 

As she watched Yang’s hips move against her girlfriend’s ass, Pyrrha was eager to stand to her feet and wrap her hand around the back of the blonde’s head, pulling her into another passionate and heated kiss. Of course, she couldn’t forget about her girlfriend, smiling into the kiss as she pushed her tongue past her brawler’s lips, the redhead placed her hand on the top of her lover’s head, moaning out at the sensations flowing through her. She knew that Ruby was the only one that hadn’t cum yet in their threesome, but something told her that was going to change very soon, especially as she felt the crimsonette start lurching forward with every thrust that the blonde had made. “Go easy on my girlfriend, okay? I would like her to be able to walk afterwards.~”

 

Yang looked into Pyrrha’s emerald eyes, biting her lip and letting out a soft whine as she felt her younger sister’s cunt squeeze tightly around her with each push of her hips. “Fine fine… I’ll go easy on her, but I won’t pull out when it’s time to cum.” Without waiting for a response from either of them, the blonde placed a hand onto the redhead’s breast, squeezing and massaging the soft mound as her hips started moving just a bit faster inside of her sister. Every time she had bottomed out, she relished in the muffled moan that lept from Ruby’s throat, causing the Mistral girl to moan all the same in her face. The contorted look of pleasure that the champion wore was incredibly sexy to the blonde, and it showed as her movements started getting more erratic and rough paced.

 

In the middle, Ruby was at a loss of what to do. The feeling of having her own sister’s cock buried into her needy cunt like it had always been meant to be inside of it while having her girlfriend’s cock drag along her tongue and overwhelm her senses, on top of just dangling in the air while her hands and feet were unable to reach the ground from being spit-roasted by the two girls she loved, the feeling of bliss, lust, and pleasure was driving too hard into the girl. Every time she felt her sister’s hand slam down and spank her ass before having her needy pussy stuffed full of cock, just to slide forward and have her nose kiss her girlfriend’s pelvis, the crimsonette couldn’t help but let out a series of moans with each and every second that passed the three of them by. Everything was overwhelming amazing for her, giving the poor girl goosebumps as she was rocked back and forth on the cocks that filled her.

 

Pyrrha smiled to herself as she wrestled tongues with the blonde beauty in front of her, moaning into the kiss as she felt the girl’s hand on her breast, pinching and twisting her nipples as they continued to thrust in and out of the girl floating between them. Most thoughts of Ruby have left the girl’s mind at this point as Yang’s overwhelming presence dominated over her and her actions. She didn’t care anymore if the brawler had the bigger did like her young girlfriend said, but was more than happy to pull away and gaze longingly into her lilac eyes as the two continued to constantly thrust in a rhythm that kept eh crimsonette on the edge of orgasm. “I think I want Ruby to end up being our breeding bitch, don’t you, Yang?”~ A smile came to the redhead’s lips as she listened to the blissful whine leave her lover.

 

“That’d be perfect, wouldn’t it, Rubes?” The blonde reached under her sister’s stomach, grabbing her breast as she took a quick bite on Pyrrha’s nipple before lifting her leader up so the two lovers were looking each other dead in the eyes. “Wouldn’t you love that, Sis?~”

 

“Please! Please fill me and knock me up! Make me your breeding bitch and never let me go without your cocks!~” The words left her tongue like music leaving an instrument as she bounced atop her sister’s massive cock, grinning and moaning out into the room as her eyes were glued to her girlfriend’s emerald ones. The crimsonette had to bite her lip to help herself keep quiet as she felt the redhead’s lips attack her neck in a flurry of kisses and little bites. “Please, Pyrrha! Let Yang fill me up before you do!”

 

The redhead nodded to her lover’s request, smiling and kneading the younger girl’s budding breasts while she watched the blonde girl absolutely fill her with every inch of her cock that she could manage. Pyrrha admired the loving look that Ruby had on her face, lost in bliss and lust as every sensitive spot inside of her was pounded against in this incestuous threesome the girls were having. Not that it mattered much to her, being more than happy to see her girlfriend turned into a breeding bitch and begging for more. “Maybe we’ll get you pregnant here and now, wouldn’t you like that, Sweetheart?~” Her smile only grew as she listened to her lover’s only response be a moan of pure joy.

 

“Sounds like she’s up for the idea!~” Yang said, thrusting even harder into her younger sister as she got ready to fill her up with as much cum as she could release in this moment. Capturing the crimsonette’s lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away and moving so Ruby was on her back on the bed, the blonde was quick to hold her sister’s hand as she grunted with her last few thrusts. Slow, rough, forceful, each of the last few times the brawler thrusted into her little sister was punctuated by a heated moan before she let out another sound that seemed like a mix of a scream and a pleasure. During that new sound, the blonde couldn’t stop herself from rolling her hips into her team leader, smiling as she sent every drop of cum she had directly into Ruby’s womb, grinning as she watched the young girl’s eyes roll into the back of her head and her stomach start to bulge and grow just to accommodate the sheer amount used to fill her. It seemed like a solid minute and a half had passed before the blonde had finished unloading herself into her sister, making her look a good two months pregnant before pulling out and slumping next to her.

 

However, Pyrrha still needed to cum inside of the young girl and was quick to replace Yang’s cock with her own, causing her girlfriend to let out a tired but happy whine as she stuffed her cock into the girl. Placing her hands on her lover’s hips and starting to thrust into the crimsonette as fast as she could manage, the redhead smiled and stole a loving kiss from the moaning mess of a girl, smiling as she felt the young leader writhe under her. “Ready to be a mother, Ruby?~” After watching the girl nod, she was next to top cum inside of the crimsonette, groaning as she buried her length as deep into the girl as she could manage, letting out more cum than she even thought she had inside of her. But as she filled her girlfriend’s womb even more by the second, she couldn’t help but notice the way Ruby’s cunt squeezed around her cock, an orgasm crashing down on her as well, only causing the champion’s to last a bit longer.

 

As she sat there, holding tight to the sheets she was laying on as she watched her stomach expand to the point she looked like she would give birth in minutes, Ruby was fairly surprised and incredibly happy to feel both of her lovers kiss either cheek while Pyrrha stayed inside of her. “I’m gonna be a mommy…” She whispered out, nearly cumming again from the thought alone as she felt Pyrrha pull out of her and stuff her full once again with a nearby toy. She didn’t know if it was a plug or a fully fledged dildo inside of her, but that didn’t matter to her as she gently rubbed her stomach and placed a kiss on her sister’s lips, and then on her girlfriend’s. “You two plan to do something like this with me every day, right…?”   
  
“Of course, Ruby.~” Yang said, smiling as she adjusted herself to cuddle with both of the redheaded girls on the bed next to her. “And I’ll make sure Pyrrha and I get plenty of time to play with each other as well. Just for you to watch as I fill her cunt full of cum too.~”

 

“Hey, don’t forget we have friends you can fill! Or that I can fill once I’m done fucking you and Ruby into moaning messes.” The Mistral girl playfully stuck her tongue out and sighed at the prospect of being a mother within the next year or two. “Seriously though, thank you, Yang…. I’m very happy you accepted our proposal.” Pyrrha turned her head just enough to capture the blonde’s lips in a gentle and loving kiss, happy to feel her return the affection in front of the young leader.

 

“Good to hear… Because I want more….” Chuckling to herself and flipping onto her stomach, Ruby swayed her jiggling ass in the air to entice the two, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of them, “So, give your breeding bitch the best you got!~ Make her a mommy that will love every minute of it!~”

 

“Better than my mother ever wanted.” Yang chuckled, gently nipping at her sister’s ass. “But not now, Rubes. We need to eat something or else we won’t be able to stuff you full of so much cum again. And you don’t want to feel empty, do you?” She smiled as she watched her sister shake her head furiously, getting off the bed and slapping the crimsonette’s ass. “Good. Run and get us some food then. Pyrrha and I will think of a special way to thank you while you’re away.~”


End file.
